Usuario:LordRainicorn/Juego
NO COPIAR SIN PERMISO Juego 1 1. Poné tu reproductor de música en modo aleatorio (toda la música). 2. Para cada pregunta, apretá el botón de siguiente para saber la respuesta. 3. TENÉS QUE CONTESTAR CON EL NOMBRE DE ESA CANCIÓN SIN IMPORTAR CUÁN TONTA SUENE! 1 · SI ALGUIEN DICE "ESTO ESTA BIEN?" VOS DECÍS: international love (? 2 · QUÉ DESCRIBIRÍA MEJOR TU PERSONALIDAD?: sorry for party rocking (nada que ver) 3 · QUÉ TE GUSTA EN UN CHICO/A?: all i need 4 · CÓMO TE SENTÍS HOY?: desnudate (??? 5 · CUÁL ES EL PROPÓSITO DE TU VIDA?: rumour has it 6 · CUÁL ES TU LEMA?: beat it 7 · QUÉ PIENSAN TUS AMIGOS DE VOS?: miss nothing 8 · EN QUÉ PENSÁS MUY SEGUIDO?: sally's song 9 · ¿CUÁNTO ES 2+2?: bring me to life (?) 10 · ¿QUÉ PENSAS DE TU MEJOR AMIGO?: the lazy song 11 · QUÉ PENSÁS DE LA PERSONA QUE TE GUSTA?: good enough 12 · CUÁL ES LA HISTORIA DE TU VIDA?: its my life 13 · QUÉ QUERÉS SER CUANDO SEAS GRANDE?: sexy and i know it (?) 14 · QUÉ PENSÁS CUANDO VES A LA PERSONA QUE TE GUSTA?: sweet sacrifice 15 · QUÉ PIENSAN TUS PAPÁS DE VOS?: criminal (? 16 · QUÉ VAS A BAILAR EN TU BODA?: till the world ends 17 · QUÉ CANCIÓN VAN A PONER EN TU FUNERAL?: you lost me 18 · CUÁL ES TU HOBBY/COSA DE INTERÉS?: bleed it out 19 · CUÁL ES TU MAYOR SECRETO?: beautiful 20 · QUÉ PENSÁS DE TUS AMIGOS?: remember december 21 · QUÉ ES LO PEOR QUE PODRÍA PASAR?: stronger 22 · CÓMO VAS A MORIR?: like a virgin 23 · DE QUÉ COSA TE ARREPENTÍS?: ill be waiting 24 · QUÉ TE HACE REÍR?: woohoo 25 · QUÉ TE HACE LLORAR?: the voice within 26 · TE VAS A CASAR ALGÚN DÍA?: misery business 27 · ALGUIEN GUSTA DE VOS?: lady marmalade (? 28 · SI PUDIERAS VOLVER EL TIEMPO ATRÁS, QUÉ CAMBIARÍAS?: the other side 29 · QUÉ TE DUELE AHORA MISMO?: show me how you burlesque Juego 2 1. Ponga su reproductor iPod/MP3 / lo que usted utiliza en reproducción aleatoria 2. Cuando usted consigue un título de la canción, poner "in my pants" al lado de ella, no importa lo extraño que suena 3. Repita esto 20 veces 1.- bohemian rhapsody in my pants 2.- best of you in my pants 3.- moments in my pants 4.- 21 guns in my pants 5.- the beautiful people(from burlesque) in my pants 6.- big fat bass in my pants 7.- back to black in my pants 8.- born this way in my pants 9.-good enough in my pants 10.- desnudate in my pants (? 11.- fix you in my pants 12.- rehab in my pants 13.- walk in my pants 14.- holiday in my pants 15.- california king bed in my pants 16.- smile in my pants 17.- rumour has it in my pants 18.- we found love in my pants 19.- all i want for christmas is you in my pants 20.- i'm slave 4 u in my pants Juego 3 Robado de yen :B 1. Tu nombre de verdad: Alberto Nicolas 2. Tu nombre de Detective (Color y animal favorito): delfin elefante turquesa lml (? 3. Tu nombre de cantante de Opera (Tu segundo nombre y la calle donde vives): Nicolas los orumos (? 4. Tu nombre en Star Wars (Primeras 3 letras de tu primer apellido - primeras 2 letras de tu segundo nombre - primeras 2 de tu primer nombre y las 3 ultimas del ultimo apellido): almni alrez 5. Tu nombre como Superheroe (El color de tu camisa y el primer objeto a tu izquierda <--): Rojoazulamarillo 3ds (? 6. Tu nombre Gotico(Negro y el nombre de una de tus mascotas): black pirata (?